Quincy Mächte
A Quincy Macht is an ability or modification that Quincies can learn during the course of their lives. They enhance their spirit weapons and other feats, allowing them a bit more versatility where there previously were very little. ALTERNATE SPIRIT WEAPON:' '''The Quincy has learned to manifest another type of weapon, than that of his Quincy Bow. The Quincy can chose any kind of weapon, once chosen this choice can’t be changed. This weapon is uniquely shaped and formed from the Quincies own need and determination, as such he is always considered proficient with it. His new Spirit weapon takes on all the qualities of the chosen weapon. It still gains the bonus from weaponry damage source. The Quincy still needs a Cross to manifest this new weapon. The Quincy can chose unarmed, in which case his Reishi forms around his arms and legs to empower them, dealing 1d6 points of damage on a successful hit but gaining a bonus from unarmed Damage source. HEILIG SPIRIT WEAPON: A Quincy with this ability can, as a standard action, fire 1 Heilig Pfeil with his Melee weapon. This attack deals damage equal to what his Quincy bow would, but benefits from feats and abilities specifically modifying Ranged attacks. DUAL SPIRIT WEAPON: The Quincy can now manifest multiple Spirit weapons, as long as they’re one-handed or smaller. This is often done by Dual wielding Quincy, to enhance their offensive capabilities. Their use still requires the Two-weapon fighting feat line. Requires ALTERNATE SPIRIT WEAPON. REISHI SHIELD: The Quincy can now manifest a shield in their off-hand, this shield grants a shielding bonus equal to a heavy shield. This bonus increases by +1 at level 10 and every five levels thereafter. This Requires ALTERNATE SPIRIT WEAPON to take, and should the Quincy want to attack using the REISHI SHIELD he is required to pick up the DUAL SPIRIT WEAPON, in which case it is considered as a spiked shield. SOLID SPIRIT WEAPON: You can now compress Reishi to such a degree that you make it solid, as such your weapons produced are much stronger. Your spirit weapons deal a bonus damage equal to your intelligence modifier. This requires character level 8th. HIRENKYAKU ADEPT: Once per day, per Wisdom modifier, the quincy can chose roll a Flash step check against an incoming attack. Success means he manages to step out of the way, using his incredible speed. He can then move to any other square possible with his check, as long as it’s adjacent to the attacking character. This requires HIRENKYAKU feat to take. REISHI BODY: By spending 50 Reiatsu, the quincy can flush his system with Reishi to burn out any poison lingering within. This doesn’t cure the damage already caused, but cures the poison itself. This functions as Neutralize poison. REISHI MIND: By spending 50 Reiatsu, the quincy can bolster his psychological defences. Any fear effect currently affecting the Quincy is targeted as per Remove Fear. REISHI RESILIENCE: By spending 50 Reiatsu, the quincy can strengthen his bodies immune system affecting him as per Remove disease. ENHANCED SPIRITUAL ABSORPTION: Your absorption of Reishi has been honed to such a degree, that your spirit weapons deals more damage. You can add your SpellScore modifier to your damage with your spirit weapon. This ability can be taken more than once, each time you add +2 to the damage after the first. FEATHER BALANCE: By Spending 30 Reiatsu, the Quincy can achieve perfect balance. Any roll made to maintain balance for the next few rounds, equal to half the quincies level, are considered to automatically be a 20. This requires Character level 10. HEILIGER VOLLEY: The Quincy can launch a volley of Heiliger Pfeile using his spirit weapon, no matter the form it takes, this Volley deals 1d6 points of damage per 100 Reiatsu the Quincy possess in his maximum pool and covers a 30ft cone area. This ability costs 50 Reiatsu to use, the quincy can add 1d6 extra damage for each 50 Reiatsu they spend, a Relfex save halves this damage(10+half level +SpellScore). This Macht requires 100 Reiatsu to take, if used with as Melee Spirit Weapon this feat requires HEILIG SPIRIT WEAPON first. MASTER SHOT: The Quincy can chose one of the following Master Shots, which can only be used as long as the Quincy is using some form of ranged Spirit weapon, save if the Quincy has the HEILIG SPIRIT WEAPON Macht. - Seeker Arrow: This Quincy has learned how to lock their shot onto a target’s reiatsu, or spiritual fingerprint. They may make a singular attack with their bow at their highest base attack bonus. The arrow is fired at a target known to them within range, and the arrow travels to the target, even around corners. Only an unavoidable obstacle or the limit of the arrow’s range prevents the arrow’s flight. This ability negates cover and concealment modifiers, but otherwise the attack is rolled normally. Using this ability is a standard action (and shooting the arrow is part of the action). To use this ability requires the Quincy to pay 50 Reiatsu. ''Empowered: The attack may pass through unavoidable obstacles. Treat unavoidable obstacles as one half concealment instead. '' - Cascade of Arrows: The Quincy has learned how to generate a multitude of arrows on their bow, and fire them all at various targets at once. As a full round action, a Quincy may fire an arrow at each and every target within range, to a maximum of one target for every Quincy level they have. Each attack uses the Quincy’s primary attack bonus, and each enemy may only be targeted by a single arrow. If the Quincy is using a Web Bow, each foe in range is targeted by two attacks at the primary attack bonus –5. Using Cascade of Arrows costs 100 Reiatsu. ''Empowered: You may add twice your quincy level in targets instead. - Piercing Arrow: The Quincy can fire their arrow straight through an opponent and into the creatures behind it. They select a line of effect equal in length to their range, and then make a single attack at their highest base attack bonus. This is compared to the AC of all individuals within range, and all that it would hit take damage equal to the Quincy’s normal bow damage plus any relevant modifiers. If an individual takes up multiple squares within the Line of Effect, then they are rolled as only one individual, and if they are hit, are hit by a number of attacks equal to the number of squares they occupy within the Line of Effect. Using Piercing Arrow costs 100 Reiatsu. Empowered: The Line length is double the bow’s range. - Anticipatory Shot: The Quincy follows the spiritual signatures of others, catching them off guard after they come out of a Flash step-like maneuver. Whenever an opponent uses Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, or any similar ability, if it ends their move within this character’s bow’s range, this character may make an attack of opportunity on them by paying 50 Reiatsu. Empowered: Attack the target twice, though the second attack deals only half damage. This still only counts as one attack of opportunity. '' - Soul Shot: The Quincy targets the source of the target’s power, instead of wounding their body directly. By paying 50 Reiatsu, they may have their attack deal damage multiplied by 5 to the target’s Reiatsu instead of their HP. ''Empowered: This attack still deals normal damage. - Shoot Away: The Quincy can knock away attacks targeting their teammates using their bow. When an ally of theirs takes damage from an attack within their bow range, the Quincy may choose to pay a number reaitsu equal to the damage dealt to negate that damage. Doing such is treated as making an attack of opportunity, although it is not attacking a foe, and may only be done a number of times up to the number of times that the Quincy may normally make attacks of opportunity. Empowered: This ability may now be used to protect oneself. - Stepping Shot: The Quincy uses Flash Step after an attack to evade retaliation. As a standard action, by paying 10 Reiatsu, they may make a single attack at their highest base attack bonus and then use Flash Step as normal, even if they had already used Flash Step during that turn. Empowered: You may attack twice, before Flash stepping. - Knockdown Shot: The Quincy can take a foe off their feet using their arrows. As a full round action, by paying, 50 Reiatsu, the Quincy may make single attack at their highest base attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target is knocked Prone. If the target is smaller than Medium, decrease the cost in Reiatsu by 10 per size cateogry different. (Small would cost 40, etc.) If the target is larger than medium, increase the cost by 30 per category different (80 for Large, etc.) Empowered: The Target is pinned, requiring a Strength check to free itself equal to half your level + 10 + Intelligence modifier. '' - Pushing Shot: The Quincy may use their shot to shove a foe away instead of harming them. As a full round action, by paying 50 Reiatsu, they may make a single attack at their highest base attack bonus. If the attack hits, it deals no damage, but damage is still rolled. Move the target away from the Quincy until the reach the limit of the Quincy’s range. This does incur attacks of opportunity, and an attack of opportunity that hits ends this movement. Every 10 ft., they are entitled to make a strength check (DC=10+the damage the attack would have dealt) to stop moving. ''Empowered: Attack of Opportunity does not end this movement. - Disintegrating Shot: This Quincy may loose some spirit particles from a target with this attack. By reducing the damage on all attacks made during a turn to 0, declared at the start of their turn, they add the damage that would have been caused multiplied by 10 to their Reiatsu even if it's above their maximum. They may hold 1.5x their maximum Reiatsu in this fashion, any extra bleeds off. Temporary Reiatsu above and beyond the maximum lasts for one minute per level then also bleeds off. This may be used only once per encounter per target. Empowered: You can now use this attack twice per encounter per target. - Burst Shot: The Quincy causes a small explosion in an area far from him. Choose a square within range of your bow. You may fire an arrow to that square making an attack roll (DC 10) versus the square in question. If you hit, you cause an explosion of Force energy to everything within five feet per 3 character levels of the quincy. This explosion of Force energy deals damage as your normal for your Quincy Bow and costs 50 Reiatsu to activate. Empowered: The damage is doubled. - High Arcing Projectile: To deal more damage a Quincy can choose to release an arrow and delay it's descent. You fire an arrow into the air, choosing between 1 and 4 rounds to which the arrow stays aloft. For each round it stays aloft, the arrow's damage moves up one dice size (d6 becomes d8, d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes 2d6, 2d6 becomes 2d8) and gains a +2 bonus to hit. Empowered: The arrow can stay aloft for one more round, increasing the damage to 4d8. '' - Running Shot: The Quincy can gain a bonus to defense while gaining a bonus to hit and damage on their shot. For every 10 feet the Quincy moves during a round, they gain a +2 bonus to AC, attack rolls and damage rolls. Flash Stepping doesn't count for this effect, but the run action does. While using this master shot you may use the run action and fire off one shot. ''Empowered: You gain +4 bonus on attack and AC per 10ft instead of +2. - Disarming Shot: The Quincy can fire a single arrow, aiming it at a targets hands, this deals normal damage. If the attack rolls beat the targets CMB by 5, they are also disarmed of their weapon. Empowered: You now only need to beat their CMB and their weapon is flung away a distance equal to 5ft per 10 damage dealt. This always pushes the weapon away from you. SHADOW: The Quincy can use a shadow to step through between two different dimensions, this ability functions as the spell Shadow Walk if used to travel to a different destination on the same world. Alternatively it can be used by a Quincy to step from one Spiritual dimension to another, such as from the real world to Hueco Mundo. Requires Character level 12th. ONE TOUCH: The Quincy can spend 30 Reiatsu to resolve a single attack as a touch attack, as a standard action. This attack adds half his character level as damage. Requires character level 8th. ENHANCED BLUT VENE: The Quincy can spend 100 Reiatsu, as an immediate action, while Blut vene is active, to further increase his defense for 1 round. This grants him 1/- damage reduction equal to his level. Requires Blut feat. ENHANCED BLUT ARTERIE: The Quincy can as a swift action spend 100 Reiatsu, While Blut arterie is active, to further increase his offensive capabilities for a single round. This adds his character level to damage. Requires Blut Feat. REISHI HEALING: The Quincy can absorb ambient spirit particles to rebuild his body, this grants him a fast healing equal to his wisdom modifier. Minimum of 1. VOLLSTÄNDIG MÄCHTE MASSIVE ARROWS: Your Arrows are loaded with incredible levels of Reishi, allowing you to add double your weaponry source as a damage to shots made with your Quincy Bow. REISHI SLAVER: While in you Vollständig form, you can forcefully pull Reishi from your surroundings or even people. If you are in a spiritually dense area such as Soul society or Hueco Mundo, you can draw an extra ordinary amount of Reishi from your surroundings to infuse you. This ability disintegrates any ordinary matter in a 15ft area, dissolving it into reishi before adding it to your own Spiritual power. This ability increases your Reiatsu by 1d6 points per level. Instead of adding these points to your Reiatsu pool, you chose to add it to any form of attack which can be resolved as a Standard action, dealing an additional amount of damage equal to the amount of Reiatsu you’d have gained. When used on another spiritually aware creature, this ability saps them of their Reiatsu by an equal amount instead. MASTER REISHI SLAVER: Requires REISHI SLAVER. When using your REISHI SLAVER ability on a Spiritually aware being, he can copy any one of their abilities for 1 round for every 15 points of Reiatsu he absorbs. This cannot be a Bankai ability, but otherwise any other ability. REISHI DOMINANCE: Due to the Quincies increased Reishi absorption rate, he can reduce the Reiatsu cost of any ability by 20 while in his Vollständig form. This ability can be taken multiple times. GROWING WRATH: Each turn spent in Vollständig increases the Quincies reserves of Reishi, increasing their damage by +2 for each turn, to a maximum of +30. POUNCE: The Quincy may full-attack during a Charge. SWIFT AS THE WIND: The Quincy can use Flash Step once per turn as a free action. Requires HIRENKYAKU. RANGED MANOEUVRE: The Quincy can now use Grapple or Trip using a ranged attack. REISHI ARMOUR: The Quincy is encased in armour made of pure, solidified Reishi. This armour increases their AC by 5, +1 for every 5 character levels. This armour does not hinder the Quincies movement at all. ENHANED REISHI ARMOUR: The Quincies armour now protects his vital spots, granting it the medium modification ability. PERFECT SPIRIT WEAPON: If the Quincy has the ALTERNATE SPIRIT WEAPON mach, it can now also be employed as a quincy bow without having it change shape. He can simply fire arrows from the tip of his new weapon as he pleases. REISHI REGENERATION: The Quincy is now capable of absorbing the surrounding Reishi in order to heal his own qounds, this grants him regeneration of 20 while in this form, with no way of lowering it. Requires character level 18 and REISHI HEALING.